Maxwell Finnwich
' The Amazing Finnwich '''also known as '''Maxwell Finnwich' is a prominent magician, hypnotist and one of the founders of Mann, Wurst and Finnwich. He was first mentioned in the episode Dudes of Darkness and since then has played a part in Lee unravelling the conspiracy surrounding The Prank . Lee finally meets him face to face in the episode Finding Finnwich. History Prior the series Finnwich acquired his powers of weather manipulation, hypnotism, inventing and more from a Prussian Nomadic Vagabound. After Finnwich hypnotised his mentor's prized pet dog into believing that he's a chicken and getting it killed and eaten by a fox. As a result Finnwich was cursed with unimaginable power, but one day he would meet a individual who he couldn't hypnotize named Manifestum and this individual would kill him. One day, he resigned as co-director of Man, Wurst and Finnwich, and soon after his Manor was burned down and he was declared dead. He obviously survive and traveled the world for unknown reasons. His Will proclaimed that all his belongings would be given to the poor and that his vast literary collection would be donated to A Nigma High, including The Book later found by Jenny Jerkins. Many years later Finnwich would unknowingly meet someone who met the requirements of the prophecy. Finnwich was hired by Mr. Ping to entertain at his son's, Lee Ping's, tenth birthday party where he used the Trigger word Butterscotch and the additional Trigger words Queen of Hearts to make Lee's friend Camillio Martinez believe that he was a monkey. Sadly he forget to de-hypnotise him and as a result whenever someone says Butterscotch around Camillio he would uncontrollably act like a monkey and he left the door open for Camillio to be further hypnotised. Season Two While at the carnival with his parents Lee would learn that Finnwich was working there as a entertainer, hypnotising volunteers from the crowd for the amusement of the others. Finnwich attempted to hypnotise Lee and even with the added help of his hypnotist song failed. He thusly realized that Lee couldn't be hypnotised and thought he was the fabled Manifestum come to kill him. Lee and Camillio, with the added help of Holger Holgaart providing lookout from a ferris wheel, gave chase to Finnwich across the amusement park. Finally cornering Finnwich Lee explains that he means Finnwich no harm, he just wanted to de-hypnotise Camillio and learn what he knew of the Prank. Finnwich complied and gave Lee a newspaper clipping about the party proving that pretty much anyone could have hypnotised Camillio. Season 3 In Corndog Day Afternoon, Lee, Tina and Jenny go to the fairgrounds to find him where it is revealed he has taken Lynch Webber as an assitant, protecting him from the Council in exchange for the location of the Pyramid. Lee in the end tells him it's under the school. When Lee revealed the Book, Finnwich got scared and proclaimed he believe it to have been burned in the fire that destroyed his home. He is apparently the only one who can read it, too. With it, he found out that during the Eclipse the Pyramid could be opened without one being cursed asleep. He invaded the school in Pyramid Scheme making everyone believe the aliens had arrived and that it was the end of the world. His hazmats overpowered one of the Council Members and along Lee, they opened the Pyramid. Appearance Finnwich dresses as a British Gentleman, wearing a suit, a top hat, and has a rather prominent grey handle-bar mustache. He also possesses numerous clock-work and steam-powered cybernetics, at least all of his limbs and several augmentations to his torso. Powers and Abillities Finnwich is gifted with numerous powers and abillities as a result from years of tuteledge from a Prussian Nomadic Vagabound. *Intelligence - Finnwich is a genius inventor, many of his inventions, with added innovations, being the basis behind much of The Prank conspiracy including prosthetic cyborg body parts and The Prank Song. **Steam Punk Prosthetics - Most of Finnwich's body is augmented through the use of Steam punk technology he invented himself, and he may use them to dissappear in a puff of steam. Additionally his limbs are jack-hammer like pistons giving him the abillity to jump higher, run faster or hit harder. However Finnwich's body is not made for stressful situations, one of his legs came off mid-battle against Lee Ping. *Magic - Finnwich is a master stage illusionist, able to create smokey shapes, a mini rainstorm over his head, and summon his cloaked minions in a puff of smoke. **Hypnotism - One of Finnwich's most prominent abillities is his mastery of hypnotism, most commonly making people believe that they're animals allowing them to push farther then they normally would be able to (ex: Camillio Martinez who admitted that he's afraid of heights is easily able to perform acrobatic feets while in "Monkey mode") and occasionally augmenting his powers with the Prank Song. Trivia * He has steam powered artificial limbs.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 06 - "Finding Finnwich" * He and Barrage have a as of yet unknown history (but, it is safe to say that he knows alot about Barrages artifical body parts and may have even been the one who built them). ** He says in Pyramid Scheme he made Barrage. * He is a master hypnotist (who appearently has a hard time remembering to dehypnotize his victims). * He is a master of many forms of magic. * He feared Lee Ping after learning that he couldn't be hypnotized refering to him as "The Great Manifestum" who would put an end to him. *Finnwich has numerous and many deep connections to The Prank, his technologies are the base for many of the technologies used by The Council: **He appears to have designed the cybernetics used by Principal General Barrage and possibly the Tazelwurms. **He is believed to have created The Prank Song, using a piano version instead of techno. **His servants are quite similar to the Cleaners and Reaper Mats, dressed in a cloak and mask instead of a hazmat suit and utilizing the same inhuman determination. They are also revealed in Fence-O-Palooza to be robots like their more advanced counterparts. *He seems to have known Alexander Nigma, saying he "rather liked him" in Corndog Day Afternoon. *He awaited 112 years for the Pyramid to open. Gallery Dfhghgfghjj.jpg Dhfggfggfggg.jpg Ggg.jpg Dedvvccx 006.JPG Dedvvccx 005.JPG Dedvvccx 004.JPG Dedvvccx 003.JPG Dedvvccx 002.JPG Dedvvccx 009.JPG Dedvvccx 001.JPG Dedvvccx 010.JPG Dedvvccx 008.JPG Dedvvccx 007.JPG New Bitmap Image (32).png Phone tina.png|Finnwich at Coral Grove Amazing sandwich escapes my mouth!.png|He uses his arm's steam to escape from Lee Slower than Sonic.png|Finnwich flees from Lee Fandwich.png|His show sign Slower than Sonic.png Wenitch.png|Finnwich works on Wendell Linnwich.png|Finnwich tries to brainwash Lee in vain Magazine clippings.png|A Younger Finnwich in the local paper Fallwich.png I am sure his name is varrage.png Finnwich's Grave.jpg|His Grave Finnwich Manor Burned Down.jpg|His Manor in fire Lee and Finnwich.JPG|Finnwich with Lee Maxwell Finnwich.JPG References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Prank Category:Neutral Category:Detentionaire Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots